Every Boy's Fantasy
by Fictionfanatic666
Summary: Mr. Booth, do you know what the punishment is for an overdue book?


A/N: Hey guys I know this isn't exactly my style but I've been watching Bones alot lately and this line totally got stuck in my head. And don't worry I do plan on updateing at least two of my stories in the month of January.

Summary: "Mr. Booth do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book ?"

Booth groaned as he finally staggered into his appartment at around eleven p.m. the night after he and Bones had returned from China. After the miraculous arrest on the plane and all the paperwork that had to go with it, all he wanted to was slump into bed and fall into a deep and dreamless sleep. Or slump into bed and dream about Bones in those sexy cat eyes glasses, maybe in some lingerie holding a ruler in her hand. God, he groaned, that mental image was so hot. Now he needed a cold shower before anything else. He really needed to get over his obbsession with Bones. But that was easier said than done.

He closed the door firmly behind him and made his way over to hos bedroom, stumbling through the darkness. He cursed as his knee hit something hard in the pitch blackness, he was pretty sure it was his coffee table, and nearly fell. When he had finally made it to his room he decided that he really needed to clean his house. If all the stuff he tripped over was any clue, his house was a pigstye. He pushed through the door and flipped on the lights and nearly fell over when his bed was illuminated.

Bones in a tight black pencil skirt ,an even tighter ruffeled white top black stilletos and cat eye glasses was sitting cross legged on his bed, a ruler sitting in her palm. On the bed next to her was one of the few books he had in his apartment. She grinned slowly as he stared at her and stood up. She slipped the glasses off her nose and grabbed the book from the bed and advanced toward him . She stopped in front of him and Booth could smell her unique cinnamon and vanilla fragrance. She reached back and pulled her hair out of its neat bun, shook it out and help up the book.

"Mr. Booth do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"

Booth groaned and felt his pants tighten. "No I'm not sure I do. Why don't you enlighten me."

Bones' smile widened. "I'd be happy to Mr. Booth." She roughly grabbed his tie and led him to the bed. She dropped the ruler and stood over him her hands on her hips. "No no this won't do, you have much to much clothes on. I guess I'll have to fix that." she tsked. She quickly stripped him of his coat and tie, before smiling wickedly and leaning down to quickly lick both his nipples through his white button down shirt. He groaned and his hips shot of the bed to grind his hardness into Bones' black skirt. She tisked again and pulled back, "Now now Mr. Booth this is a punishment, you are not supposed enjoy it. I guess I will have to make this more interesting." She grabbed his wrists and tied them together with his tie. "There much better. Now can look but not touch."

"Bones" he groaned, "Please."

"That's Ms. Brennan to you Mr. Booth, unless of course you wish to call me Temperance?" Booth just groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. She laughed, "If you don't want to look that's fine but just to let you kow I'm taking my clothes off." Almost immeadiately his eyes flew open and turned to her. Bones laughed and began unbuttoning her shirt. She turned around and dropped her shirt to the floor then turned back to him. Booth felt his mouth fall open at the sight of her. There his Bones stood in a white lace bustier and a black pencil skirt, she was beautiful. She smiled at him and slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing her white thong, black garter belt, and black thigh high stckings. Booth choked and stared at her. "I bet you wish you could touch this don't you Mr. Booth. Well that's all part of the punishment isn't it. Now since I'm down to my underwear I think you should be too." She smirked down at him and stroked her hands over his chest, rubbing her fingers lightly over his nipples. He groaned again and strained against his bonds. Her laughed spilled over him, sending tingles straight down to his crotch. She leaned over and began to unbutton his shirt. She stripped him of that in no time and found that he was wearing an undershirt. She frowned and grabbed some scissors from the side table. "I came prepared" she said then proceeded to cut through his shirt before moving onto his pants. She stripped those off of him to and stood back and stared at him.

She traced her fingers lightly down his chest, memorizing his every muscles, and every swirl of dark hair, and every interesting contor of his body. "You really are a very impresive male specimen." In spite of the situatio Booth laughed.

"You just can't stay in character can you Bones." She glared down at him and turned her back to him.

"Well if your going to be that way then I'l just leave." She began gathering up her clothes. Booth surged to his feet and quickly freed his hands and strode over to Bones.

He gripped her upperarms and turned her toward him. "Bones, Temperance, I like you much better this way. You will always be better when you are being your self." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I also think that I'm in love with you Dr. Temperance Brennan. Actualy I know I'm in love with you."

Her smile widened and she threw herself into his arms and smashed her lips against his. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. And I love you too."

"Now that we've established that how about we come back to the whole sexy librarian, and make love for the first time as Booth and Brennan."

"I like the sound of that."

A/N: This started out as smut but I'm a sucker for all those fall in love stories. *sigh* they are so cute aren't they!!! Please Review!!


End file.
